


【Legend/Reg x Ron】余毒

by MOICHA



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 09:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: ABO.Reg在时隔五年回来之后发现他的弟弟身边多了个孩子





	【Legend/Reg x Ron】余毒

【Legend/Reg x Ron】余毒

 

Reggie Kray站在公园围栏的树下，眼前的一切都让他感到无比不满。  
他刚从法国回来，落了地就开始打听他离开了这些年以来他的兄弟的动向，他的那些忠臣和小弟们在提到这个问题的时候显得相当犹豫，说起话来都支支吾吾，不知道在试图逃避什么东西，连Reg散发的信息素都没能让他们开口。好吧，他五年前在离开这里之前把他那个该死的兄弟强奸了，但是整个过程他都没有太多的印象，酒精让他的大脑混乱不堪，唯一驱使他的只有对Ron的愤怒和他漂亮年轻的女朋友之死的不满，他大概把这一切都归罪在对方头上，谁知道呢，反正那小子在他最痛苦煎熬的时候依然在他眼前无所事事的闲逛，仿佛什么都不关他的事似的，简直碍眼极了。  
Reg不觉得那都是自己的错，尽管在那之后他就眼不见为净的立刻飞往法国，将这里的一切都遗忘到脑子后面。好吧，也许他是太冲动了，五年的时间足够他结束那种悲伤和愤怒，重新回到正常的生活里来，也许他还能和他的兄弟道个歉呢，毕竟当个被亲哥哥操了的Alpha会成为他人生的污点也说不定。  
男人眯起双眼，他的兄弟现在正背对他站在一所私立幼儿园的门口，他看起来还是自己刚离开的那个样，站姿笔挺，西装衬的他肩膀很宽，然后他正在……接过一位女老师抱给他的男孩儿？Reg把手里的烟掐灭在树干上，眼前的一切都让他感到不可置信，在心里演练了无数遍的问候被瞬间遗忘干净，他走向对方，Ron已经和那位女老师挥手作别，正用一只手抱着那个男孩儿，一只手松开黄毛中型犬的狗链，让它可以跟在自己脚边奔跑。  
Reg跟了他们几步，尾随他们走过了一整条公园街，那个被Ron抱着的男孩儿侧脸对着他，也不知道看到自己没有，但是他可看的一清二楚，单单是半张脸就让他发现这孩子和Ron小时候长得实在太像了，简直就是一个模子里刻出来的，看起来年龄四五岁的样子，一头柔软的棕色头发，眼睛在阳光底下显得很浅，笑起来还有一对酒窝。  
他妈的他的兄弟在他刚走就搞了个Omega，还他妈的有了个孩子。  
Reg怒极反笑，他快步追上他们，右手用力在Ron的肩膀上拍了拍，他的兄弟似乎正沉浸在父子团聚的美妙场景里，完全没预料到他的到来，Ron缩了下肩膀，然后把头转向了他，Reg看到了他蓦然放大的瞳孔，忽然僵住的动作，他停下脚步，双眼紧紧盯着自己，眼神奇妙而恍惚，连那只一直跟在他脚边的狗都像是察觉了主人的异常一样，乖乖的坐到附近，把头靠在了男人的腿上。  
「Reg……」  
「看起来过得不错啊，Ron.」Reg朝他讽刺的笑了笑，然后把头转向正一脸好奇的打量他的那个男孩儿，「这个小天使又是谁呢？」他弯下腰，伸手摸了摸男孩的头顶，Ron随着他的动作全身绷紧，他下意识的抱着孩子试图向后撤去，倒是他怀里的那小子对Reg毫无警戒心，也许是被相同的脸迷惑了，居然对着他伸出双手，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的喊着要抱抱，动作幅度之大几乎要从Ron的怀里挣脱出去。  
Reg接过他的兄弟不得不递给他的孩子抱在怀里，然后意味深长的打量了对方一眼，Ron看起来表情倒是没什么变化，依然死死板着那张脸，只有眼神在不停游移，在觉察到Reg的视线之后立刻转开头，去照顾蹭在脚边的爱犬。  
Reg收回视线，他对怀里的男孩儿笑了一下，然后伸手捏了捏对方的鼻尖，「叫什么名字？」  
「Cole！」那小子奶声奶气的响亮答道。  
Reg轻哼了一声，他抱起孩子走在最前，和他有一搭没一搭的交谈，这小子简直聪明极了，虽然学的单词还不是特别多，但依然会比手画脚的表明自己的意思，Reg被他逗得不停发笑，这一大一小看起来连后面跟着的Ron都像是忘干净了。  
Reg抱着Cole带他去吃了冰淇淋，还坐了游乐场的飞车，那小子兴奋极了，一直在他怀里手舞足蹈，Ron亦步亦趋的紧紧跟着他们，表情平淡但是眉心抽紧，受了胁迫一般，一时之间倒也搞不清楚谁才是这孩子的亲爹了。  
他们在游乐场里玩了三个多小时，天色变晚的时候正一人抱着一个巨大的粉红色棉花糖啃，Cole偷偷的把手指上沾到的糖丝往Reg脸上蹭，笑的像是恶作剧成功了小坏蛋，而他们身后不远处的Ron正握着口袋里的方巾，站在原地迟疑不定。  
犹豫了半分钟后，他终于开口阻止两人继续走向海盗船，「太晚了，」Ron说，「Cole得在六点前到家。」  
Reg停下脚步，但依然对他置若罔闻，只是低头问Cole，「你还有个门禁呢？」  
那小子做了个夸张的耸肩动作，然后把头靠在男人的手臂上。

等到他们回到家，就发现Ron早已经从他们之前的公寓里搬出来了，他的新房子是套二层的小阁楼，还有个露天阳台，顶楼的地方被改造成了游戏室，堆满了泡沫海绵和积木玩具，一楼有两间卧室，其中的一扇门前贴着个横幅招牌，用歪歪扭扭的笔迹写着”别进。”  
好吧，也许是他们之前住的地方的所有属下都在打扰这对夫妻快乐的婚后生活呢，Reg控制不住的让想法变得阴暗，他松开怀抱，把那个漂亮男孩放到地上，Cole立刻跌跌撞撞的跑进厨房，刚从那里走出来的厨娘一把拦住了他，推着男孩的肩膀，把他送进了餐厅。  
Reg歪头看着他们，脸上带着自己都不知道的温和笑容，直到身后响起声音才沉下嘴角，「要一起吃饭吗？」Ron轻声说，他解开缠在手上的狗链，正摸着爱犬的头把它赶往狗舍。  
「当然。」Reg冷冷的回答。他走向对方，在Ron忽然僵硬起来的动作里靠向他的颈边，深深在那里呼吸了一口，「怎么回事儿，Ron，」男人扯起嘴角，「你的Omega给你生完孩子之后就和你分手了吗？」  
他的兄弟紧紧抿着嘴，一个字都不说。  
这种情况一直持续到晚餐结束，刚刚放下筷子的Ron就逃难一样的抱着餐盘钻进厨房，他在那里停留了足足有一个小时，仿佛他堆积了一个月的碗偏偏要在今天全部洗完一样，但是那一大一小可没空搭理他，Reg被Cole缠着打了三个多小时的游戏，直到Ron一脸不满的喊着儿子的名字让他赶紧去睡觉才不得不按下暂停退出游戏。  
「好吧，好吧。」男孩沮丧的放下手柄，他朝Reg吐了吐舌头，然后抱着自己的枕头往一层的卧室走过去，Ron瞪着他，忽然感觉肩膀上搭上了什么人的手臂，带着侵略性的味道自身后袭来，不用回头都知道那是谁。  
Reg握着Ron的肩膀，站在儿童房的门口对Cole挥手，这小子半年前就搬出Ron的房间独自睡觉了，看起来可比实际年龄成熟多了。  
「好了，」等到他紧紧关上房门，Reg维持了一整天的笑容终于变了样，他贴近他的兄弟的耳边，故意将声音压低，「接下来就是我们之间的事儿了。」  
Ron细不可查的颤抖了一下。

 

他带着Ron走进另外一间卧室，那房间的摆设风格简直沉闷极了，厚重的深色绒布窗帘，黑色的床单和地毯，连台灯的光线都透着一点冷冰冰的色调。Reg啧了一声，他推了Ron一把转身锁上房门，他的兄弟一整天都表现的沉默而顺从，也不知道是不是有愧于心。但是他会愧疚什么？没同哥哥知会就和个不知道哪来的Omega生了个孩子吗？在他被自己强奸了之后……  
Reg沉下脸，他走向Ron，把对方逼得节节后退，直到脚跟碰到了床边才稍稍一顿，Ron立刻支起一条手臂阻止对方更多的接近，「到底要谈什么？」他努力板起脸，声音里带上的颤抖却让Reg忍不住想要笑。他一把抓住那条手臂，用力扯得它向前，搭到了自己的肩膀上，Ron被他拉得踉跄了一步，Reg揽住他的腰，把他往自己的方向带了带，过分亲密的把他抱进了怀里。  
「你闻起来还是那样，」他贴在弟弟侧颈，用鼻尖在附近磨蹭，「她什么时候离开你的？」没得到回答在他的意料之中，Reg轻轻笑着，他把空闲的那只手按到对方的后颈处，一边亲吻他的发梢一边推的他向后，重新将他压回了床上。  
说他不想念他的兄弟那一定是骗人的。他还记得那种感觉，Ron被迫绷紧的身体，奇妙而舒服，让他食髓知味探索个不停，他甚至没有放出更多信息素来推阻自己，就像现在这样，闻起来柔软而甜美，像是上好的美酒，他舔着Ron的侧颈，在那里深深呼吸着，他的兄弟四肢发软，揪住他衣服的手指都在逐渐放松，甚至在他更靠近的时候从鼻腔里溢出轻微的呻吟。空气里的味道在变深，来自Ron的甜美酒香和自己为了压制他而释放而出的味道。  
「你闻起来真不错，Ron，」Reg低声笑着，他焦急的解开对方胸前的衣扣，把厚重的外套从他身上脱了下来，「瞧瞧你，简直像个发情了的……」差点脱口而出的单词像是在他脑子里挥出一记重拳，Reg突然从那种意乱情迷的感觉里清醒过来，他一把抓住对方的衬衣衣领，Ron在他的身下挑起眼睛，像是嘲讽他似的弯起嘴角。  
「你……怎么可能！」Reg将他掀翻在床，一把扯开了他的衬衣，他撩开Ron的头发，发现在他的后颈上的确有两道几乎看不出来的咬痕，像是雪白画布上的墨点，简直刺眼极了，Reg咬紧牙关，感觉脸部肌肉抽搐，「该死的，是谁？」他恶狠狠的问道，「让你生下他的那个Alpha是谁？！」  
Ron眼神暗了一瞬，他立刻伸手捂向后颈，却被一把挥开，Reg死死注视着那里，闻着对方不自觉的发情味道，感觉自己胯下硬的发疼，他不再犹豫，直接低头用力吻在了那里，他的弟弟毫无准备，连咬住下唇都来不及，他挺起腰，眼泪盈在眼眶里，蓦然拔高的喘息声让Reg恨不得直接干进去。他噙起冷笑，伸手摸向Ron的下身，隔着层裤子都能感觉到他湿透了的腿间，散发着甜蜜味道的液体把那块布料浸透，他的弟弟在他的动作下顺从的屈起一条腿，更多的水被挤出穴口，沿着大腿的弧线往下滑去。  
「见鬼的，真他妈该死，」Reg咕哝着，他释放的信息素炸弹让他放弃了抑制剂的兄弟直接被刺激的发情了，他毫无防备，现在柔软的就像一块融化了的奶油蛋糕，Reg用膝盖死死压住他的后背，一把撕开了他的裤子，Ron在他的身下挣扎了一下，但是没什么用，发情期Omega的抵抗都像是在挠门板的幼猫，他想不通为什么会有人舍得抛弃这样的Ron，他的Alpha大概是瞎了双眼，鼻子塞住，四肢全折断了才会离他而去，单是想到除了自己还有人得到过他就让他嫉妒的发狂，「告诉我他是谁，」他问，动作粗暴无比，「他不要你了吗，嗯？在我不知道的时候！」  
他把Ron一把翻了过来，看对方全无抵抗的瘫软在自己身下，眼泪顺着镜框一直滑落下来，在脸颊描绘出弯弯曲曲的痕迹，他的脑子里忽然闪过了一些画面，这让他不由自主的吞咽了一下，然后伸手按住了对方的镜框。Ron直直看着他，在觉察到他的动作之后轻轻摇了下头。  
「Reg，别，你不会想要的……」  
他沉默的摘掉了那副眼镜，对方恍惚的看着他，没有了那副阻挡显得更加清楚，他时常盖在镜框下的，被遮挡在烟雾里的，那双漂亮的灰绿色眼睛盈在眼眶里的水雾后面，在冰冷的灯光下发亮，像一对上好的翡翠。  
「我记得这个，」他把手移向对方，缓慢的帮他解开一颗纽扣，又一颗，「为什么……」  
「你没有拒绝我，也他妈的没有排斥反应，哪怕在你被标记之后……」  
「Reg.」  
「是我吗？那个抛弃了你的Alpha？」  
「Reg……」  
「你是我的，对吗？」  
「Reg……我好难受……」  
还有那些Ron被他按在身下，从身后用力进入的画面。他喝多了酒，意识一片混乱，连自己操的是谁都不是特别清楚，Ron恍惚的喊着他的名字，就像现在这样，却都被一一忽视了。他用结死死卡着他，把他挣扎的双手压在床上，然后一口咬穿了他后颈的腺体。Ron大概是哭了，谁知道呢，拼命挣扎的身体在那个瞬间就安静下来，任凭微凉的精液射进他身体深处，然后被牢牢堵在那里，一滴也没有流出来。  
Ron在做到一半的时候才发现自己发情了，他完全没有想到，那些日常伴随着他的抑制剂也完全没有发挥作用，惊慌失措的他只想要赶快从这个Alpha的身下逃开，管他妈的是谁，他还不想要被标记，真他妈的见鬼，尤其这家伙嘴里还偶尔喊出已经死掉的前女友的名字，但是徒劳的举动却被醉酒的哥哥更加用力的按住，他扣紧他的手指，然后一下一下的顶进了他的内殖道，突如其来的冲击和快感让他全身发抖，痉挛个不停，连Reg伸手抽掉他的眼镜时，也只是呆呆的看着对方，好半天才注意到眼泪已经流了满脸。  
WOW……呵，想不到你的眼睛还挺漂亮的。  
然后他俯身过来亲吻了他的眼睛。  
「我记得这个。」Reg再次重复道，他怎么会没发现呢。在他毫无顾忌肆意散发着那些信息素的时候，站在他身边不远处的弟弟总会在他不经意碰到的时候轻微的发抖，他身上的味道从来也没有清爽舒服过，而且也毫无Alpha的侵略性，他甚至会偶尔消失个那么一两天……他大概是被什么迷惑了，在他和漂亮的金发女伴纠缠不休的那些日子里，早就没空去在意一直跟在身边的其他人，直到那个姑娘承受不住自杀了，他终于忍不住借着酒把Ron按在床上用力上了，嘴上说的却是为了惩罚他的事不关己。  
Ron没有太多反抗，反倒像是默许了这样的行为，甚至能在他身下兴奋的发抖，Reg不知道一个Alpha该怎么在被侵犯的时候获得快感，或者他只是单纯的不想要去猜测，连他在第二天就忙不迭的逃离伦敦都要算在这里面。  
「Reg，我好难受……帮帮我……」  
他在向他的Alpha求救了。天知道这些年他都是怎么自己度过的，在失去了Reg之后，那些发情期，可不是抑制剂可以压制下来的存在。好吧，好吧，早在哥哥离开自己的第二年他就发现那些蓝色小药片毫无作用了，一个被标记了还被抛弃了的Omega，多么可笑，多么悲惨，单单稍微透露一点都能让他立刻沦落成整个东伦敦的笑柄。  
他现在闻起来就棒多了，清爽凛冽，像是发酵的美酒，混合了自己的气味，在男人身下肆无忌惮的散发着，撩拨人的味道。  
他合起双腿摩擦着，软软的靠在Reg身上，后穴已经泛滥成灾，液体从抑制不住的那里渗出来，Reg把手指插进他的身体里，Ron立刻提了口气，他紧紧吸附住对方，愉快的上下移动着自己，在那根手指上操着自己，Reg简直要被这么放荡的弟弟撩拨的爆炸，语气都忍不住变得揶揄。  
「就这么想要？嗯？」  
「你呢，Reg，就他妈的不想要操我吗？」Ron歪过一点头，额前的头发散落到他的眼睛周围，「你看，我他妈的都为你准备好了……」  
Reg暗骂了一声，他掰开对方双腿，用力插进了最深处，Ron的身体里简直舒服的让他想要溺毙在这里，他的甬道紧紧锁着他，迫不及待的按摩着他的阴茎，Ron拽着哥哥的衣袖，指引他找到自己身体里最舒服的那点，并为之激动的痉挛颤抖。他失神的看着Reg俯身吻掉他眼角的泪珠，然后细致的亲吻了他的嘴唇。  
唇舌相交的感觉让他沉迷过度，灵活的舌头在他的嘴巴里探索，吸吮他的舌尖，他头被压的向下，只能尽力吞咽着对方渡过来的口水，来自下身的顶弄让他的喘息声变重，被堵在喉咙里，每一次撞击都让细碎的声音溢出鼻腔，伴随着越发浓郁的信息素，迎面而来的Alpha气息让他忍不住重重呼吸着，Ron用膝盖轻微的摩擦着男人的腰， 被一把抓住别回自己身上才稍微老实了一点。  
「这么饥渴，」Reg在他的唇边微笑，他简直爱死了弟弟这幅毫无保留的奉献姿态，「有多久没有高潮过了？」  
Ron从鼻腔里哼了一声，「明知故问，」他闭上眼睛停顿了几秒，像是要在猛烈的情事里缓和自己，「我有多想你，你不知道吗？」上挑的尾音让整个句子都充满了一种奇异的色情，他已经被操射了一次，绞紧的后穴流出更多情动的体液，随后又立刻被Reg翻了个身重新压住。  
男人掐着他的脖子把他的脑袋按进了枕头里，Ron的下身被拉高，只能紧紧捏住床单，承受来自身后的猛烈撞击，太深了，几乎要顶穿他的内脏似的，他趴在床上，随着冲击发出断断续续的呻吟，Reg再次在他的身体里成结，整具身体伏在他的背上，细碎的亲吻他的后颈和肩膀，直到射精结束才抱着他坐起来，转身靠在了床头。  
Ron抓了抓汗湿的头发，把它们尽量抹到脑袋上，他在哥哥的怀里找了个位置倚好，然后用手肘给了他一下，「想都别想，」他说，「有个Cole已经很要命了。」  
「当然。」Reg愉快的说。他搂紧对方，有一下没一下的抚摸Ron的小腹，用温暖柔和的信息素安抚对方，他的兄弟舒服的闭上眼睛。  
但是接下来的事儿，谁知道呢。

 

Fin.


End file.
